The fate of the world
by sky-blu-tears
Summary: Something is brewing in the dark world. VOldemort has been defeated but his followers have not. They've found a way to bring a new wizard to power, and how to aid him in destroying the boy who lived.
1. to each our own

Hermione walked down the damp streets of London, struggling to make sense of all the thoughts flying around in her head. She was beginning to get a headache, and she still had to stop by the bookstore before she went home. Normally, this would have been a task she enjoyed doing, but today she wasn't feeling her best. 

She let her hair down in an attempt to lessen the pounding headache that was threatening to attack. She stopped in front of the bookstore and looked in through the slightly misted glass windows. The sight of the rows and rows of books was making her feel a little better so she sighed and opened the door.

Walking up to the register, Hermione put on her best "I'm fine" face and smiled at the cashier, Robert.

"Well hello Miss Granger, are you here for the book, or do you want to keep it on hold?" Robert asked her.

"No, I think I'll pick it up today, a friend of mine asked me to send it to him." Hermione answered. Robert smiled and reached under the counter for the books that were set on hold. He selected the small, leather-bound red book with a note, reserving it for Hermione, on it. He handed it to Hermione who put it in her bag without looking at it. She looked back up at Robert.

"Anything new today?"

"Not today,"

Smiling slightly, Hermione walked out of the store, feeling mentally exhausted from the prospect of the book in her bag. She walked in silence in the direction of her apartment so wrapped up in her thoughts that she almost missed the complex. Using her key she entered the musty foyer and stopped to check her mailbox on her way up to her 2nd floor flat. She opened her door and walked into the simply furnished flat, dropping her mail and bag down on the breakfast table.

She fixed herself a warm cup of soothing tea and sat at the table preparing herself for the task. She reached into the bag and set the red book on the table in front of her. It didn't have to be this difficult, she reasoned. If she flipped past the page that would cause her grief then, it would be ok. She pulled the book towards her and read the title.

_The Diary of a Muggleborn_

_The life and schooling of Hermione Granger_

She had written it a year after graduating from Hogwarts with Harry and Ron. She grimaced at the thought of her carefree spirit then. Though the war with Voldemort was over, his followers still caused enough trouble. They were planning something dark and Harry had known it for sometime now. Although he doubted they were bringing Voldemort back again, it seemed as though they were perhaps bringing about a new leader, with none of the same weaknesses of the old one.

Hermione sighed and opened up the book to the first blank page, she quickly flipped past the dedication page and got to the next blank page. She got a pen and wrote a short note to Seamus, to whom she would be sending the book, and closed it. She would send it by owl in the morning. For now, she needed rest.

* * *

Ron apparated into London, almost falling in the dark. It was only eight o' clock but days were getting darker earlier as the weather got colder. The thunderclouds didn't help matters much either. It's especially irritating to be in the dark when you're looking for someone.

His first thought was to go to the local bookstore, where she was sure to have been recently. He could ask someone about her. He walked into the store and the familiarity of the place hit him...hard. Before he asked anyone, he was going to have a look around.

He walked slowly through the small aisles filled with books he knew the one he was looking for sub-consciously but he didn't like to think about it. He stopped and looked at the small red-leather spine. He pulled it off the shelf and held it before opening it to the dedication page.

* * *

Harry sat with his back to the gravestone for what seemed like hours. Occasionally he would utter a joke or a small sentence to the person resting beneath him. It didn't do good to be sad about it anymore. Although at times, the pressure of the loss would just weigh down on him until he would breakdown. He knew the person would get mad if he was sad all the time so he tried his best to be happy for them. It didn't help though, that Ron was gone. Harry knew that if Ron were to ever show up again, he would be mad at him for leaving, but in his heart he would be relieved . He didn't blame him for leaving in the first place. Things had gotten hard in the midst of the war. Ron had left shortly after being captured and rescued by Harry and Hermione. No one knew what happened to him in the dungeons of Voldemort. They knew he had been hurt, Hermione had sensed the number of healing charms Ron had placed on himself the moment they saw him. He never talked about it. And then he just left. Things were already a mess by then.

* * *

As Ron saw the name on the dedication page, his eyes grew blurry. He slid down the aisle and let his tears fall so he could make out the words on the page.

_To Ginny Weasley _

_And her unborn child, Lily_

_May they always rest in peace_

* * *

Harry got up off the grave and brushed himself off. He pulled from his pocket, a single red rose and lay it at the base of the gravestone. He glanced at the statue that enhanced the grave. The Virgin Mary and Baby Jesus. Harry cradled the cheek of the statue with his hand. As he turned to leave the graveyard he whispered.

"Happy Birthday, Gin"


	2. Revalations

Hermione woke with a start, in the state of morning confusion. The smell of food wafted into her room, and she smiled as she heard the lovely noises of breakfast. Glancing at the time, Hermione got out of bed and dressed sloppily. It was 9:00 on a Saturday morning. Who did she have to impress?

Hermione walked into the kitchen and smiled at the sight.

"Hi mum," Hermione said. Her mother turned around and wrapped her in a big hug. Hermione sagged against her mother's body, taking in the warmth and smells of her childhood.

"Emily is sleeping, I brought her here last night, you were asleep and I didn't want to wake you."

"Thank you mum. This is the last time I promise, I just knew I was going to be home late and I didn't want her here alone, obviously."

"No, Hermione, dear, don't worry. She's my granddaughter, I love having her to stay. You should wake her, her breakfast is getting cold."

"Ok thank you again mum. Are you leaving after breakfast?"

"Yes, I have to get home," her mother replied.

"Ok,"

Hermione walked slowly to the room of her six-year-old daughter. Quietly opening the door, she smiled at the sight of the little bindle in the sheets. Emily had wrapped herself around the sheets and only her head was visible. Her amazing tangle of brilliant red hair was fanned out on the pillow, curling near the ends. Just as Hermione bent over to rouse her daughter, Emily mumbled, "Mum, when you stare, it's creepy."

Hermione laughed and said, "How do you always know?"

Emily got up, "I can feel you watching me, it's very unsettling"

Hermione picked up her daughter and set her on her lap, "You're six-years-old, act like it,"

Emily smiled, jumped off her mum's lap and started to get ready. Hermione's breath caught when she looked into her daughter's honey eyes. She looked like Ginny.

* * *

Draco Malfoy impatiently stood in line at a local magic convenience store. All he wanted was gum. Ever since he stopped smoking, he needed his gum to get him through the day. The woman in front of him was taking forever. She was arguing with the cashier.

"Are you actually going to over charge me for a bottle of water?"

"Ma'am I'm sorry but you need the correct amount of money to pay for that," the cashier said pompously.

"It's five extra knuts!"

"Sorry ma'am," the cashier sneered.

"Oh for God's sake!" Draco said in exasperation, he slammed five knuts down on the counter, "Just give the lady the water,"

The woman turned around and looked at Draco, surprised.

"Thank you," she said

"Yeah, whatever, just please go so I can buy my gum," Draco asked almost begging.

"Sure," The woman walked away holding her bottle and looked back at Draco almost sadly. She seemed to be making a decision in her head. Draco didn't stop to wonder about it but turned to the cashier and thrust his gum at him.

"Hurry, ring it up," Draco said.

"Three sickles, fourteen knuts, sir" the cashier said.

Draco paid and took his gum. Popping one in his mouth as soon as he had left the store.

"Thank you, again for that" the woman from the store stepped out of the shadows and looked at Draco.

"I said it was fine," Draco said looking at the girl. She was very pretty. A small face and waist length dark brown hair.

"You really didn't have to do that." She said.

"No, I really needed my gum," Draco answered.

The girl laughed, but Draco noticed that the laugh didn't quite reach her brown eyes.

"Do you want to come to my flat? Maybe I can repay you."

Draco smiled, this was his kind of girl. He was going to refuse, that night, however, but something about her made him say yes. There was a familiarity with her. Just then a truck drove by and doused them both in muddy water.

Draco spat some out and said, "Let's go to my flat, it's closer and you can get washed up there."

The woman agreed and they made their way to the flat.

* * *

Ron woke up in the dingy hotel room and looked over at the red book lying on the night stand. He didn't ask about her the previous night because he had been too upset about the book. He had to find her today.

He went back to the bookstore and walked right up to the cashier.

"Listen," he looked at the name tag, "...Robert, was a woman named Hermione Granger in here recently? The author of this book?" He held up the red book.

"Why, yes, sir, she was in here last night around six." Robert said casually.

"Is there anyway you can help me find her? I really need to see her. Believe me I'm not some desperate fan. I'm an old friend of hers."

"You must be the Weasley," Robert said looking Ron up and down.

"Yes! Has she talked about me?" Ron asked desperately.

"She used to, now I believe it's too painful for her to remember. You broke her heart."

"Yeah, I know but I really have to see her, please," Ron pleaded.

"She lives down at the end of the street, the last apartment building, 2nd floor, flat D. You did not hear it from me," Robert said.

"Thank you, so much," Ron said, smiling.

"Mr. Weasley?"

"Yes?"

"I suggest you run."

* * *

Draco sat on the counter of his small kitchen in his flat waiting for the woman to get out of the bathroom. He had cleaned himself with a wave of his wand but he suspected that women liked the warm water of a shower better. His mind was reeling about where he knew this woman from. Deciding that he didn't care about the morals of the situation, he got the woman's wallet out of her purse. Flipping through it he stopped at her driver's license. Her name was Eva Wyatt. The name didn't ring any bells for him. He kept going through it. There were no pictures as far as he could tell but suddenly something fluttered to the floor. Draco picked it up. It was a picture of Harry Potter. _Great,_ Draco thought, _A dedicated fan._ He noticed writing on the other side and turned it over.

_Dear Ginny,_

_You know I hate signing pictures but you made me do this anyway. Ok so here you go:_

_I love you, I always will and I can't wait to have this child with you. I know you're scared but it's ok because I'm here for you. I'm not going anywhere._

_Love,_

_Harry_

Draco almost dropped the picture, "Ginny?"


	3. Disclosure

Harry walked slowly in the morning sun, heading to Hermione's house. He would be spending that Saturday with her and her daughter, Emily. He liked being there because it was less lonely, but today his heart just wasn't in it. He hadn't slept the night before from thinking about Ginny and all the things they would have done on her birthday, had she been alive. The summer was her favorite time of the year, and Harry could remember spending so many summers at the Burrow, celebrating her birthday with her family. Harry and Ginny's baby had been due in the summer as well, and Ginny had been thrilled about it. She had never seemed to succumb to the growing burdens that pregnancy placed on her, she was always glowing. Right up until the very end. She had been six months pregnant when she died.

Harry stopped in front of Hermione's apartment complex and wiped his eyes. He didn't want to upset Hermione. Just as he had made himself presentable, a woman stepped out of the complex.

"Hello, Harry, dear," Mrs. Granger said kindly.

Harry looked at the woman whom he knew very well by now. Mrs. Granger visited very often to help Hermione with Emily.

"Hi, Mrs. Granger. Is Hermione up?"

"Yes, she's up and about, dear. She's waiting for you."

"Thank you, Mrs. Granger."

Harry walked up to Hermione's apartment and pushed the door open, knowing full well that it wasn't locked to him. He entered the cheerful flat and saw Hermione and her daughter sitting at the breakfast table, eating and talking.

"Hello?" Harry called.

"Harry! Come in!" Hermione rushed to the door where Harry was standing and closed it behind him before enveloping him in a hug.

"Are you ok?" She whispered softly in his ear.

Harry nodded and said, "Where's my little Emily?" Emily rushed at her dear uncle Harry and jumped into his open arms.

Harry smiled and carried Emily back to the breakfast table. Hermione sat down, but before Harry could as well, there was a loud knock at the door.

Harry looked at Hermione, "Are you expecting anyone?"

"No," Hermione answered, keeping the fear out of her voice for the sake of her daughter.

"I'll get it then," Harry said and walked carefully to the door. He opened the door quickly and aimed his wand at the visitor. As Harry realized who was at the door, he slowly lowered his wand.

"What are you doing here?"

"Nice to see you, too, mate," Ron said, clutching a stitch in his side.

* * *

Draco quickly stuffed the picture of Harry back into Ginny's wallet, if it was in fact Ginny's wallet. With Draco's luck, it was probably the death eater who killed Ginny in the first place. Draco knew he was wrong, but he just couldn't bring himself to grips with the reality. Ginny was alive. Draco put the wallet back where he had found it as he heard the woman coming out of the bathroom. She was wrapped in a towel. Draco sighed. If only she wasn't Ginny. Draco sat back down on the counter as Ginny walked up to him, her wet hair lying flat. Draco gave her an 'I wish' smile and came back off the counter. 

"Get dressed," He told her.

"What? Why?" the woman said, pouting a bit.

"Because I'm taking you home."

"But...why?" Ginny looked curiously at him now, all playful manner gone.

"Because...Ginny, I know who you are."

Realization dawned in Ginny's eyes. She had been caught.

"For someone trying to hide, you sure picked the wrong person for a one night stand."

"You can't know who I am," Ginny said picking up her clothes.

"Um..it's a bit too late for that," Draco said.

"No! You have to...forget or something! You can't know!" Ginny had dropped to the floor now and was crying.

"Gin, what is it?" Draco had long since overcome his childish rivalries with Harry and the gang. He made some mistakes before realizing which side he should be on. He wasn't down to picking curtains yet, but he could stand the lot. Sometimes. He didn't mind the girls.

Draco knelt down and tried to comfort the now sobbing Ginny.

"No, don't, please. They'll kill her!"

"What? Who?" Draco asked.

Ginny refused to answer.

But Draco wasn't stupid. "Is it Lily?"

Ginny looked at him, tears rolling down her face. She nodded. "They said that they were letting me go free as long as I kept to myself and didn't tell anyone. If I did they would kill her."

"Ginny, you need to go home."

"I can't, they'll-"

"Kill her, yes, I've heard. But don't you think the boy-who-flipping-lived would figure out a way to find Lily?" Draco asked.

"But if they realize..."

"Don't you think that you should risk it for the sake of finding your daughter? She's still alive. She's three-years-old now. Don't you want to see her?"

Ginny sniffled and looked up at Draco. "Take me to him."

* * *

"Who is it, Harry?" 

"It's..." Harry couldn't bring himself to say his name.

Ron calmed his breathing and straitened up. "Did you forget my name?"

"Well, it's been a while," Harry said, his face hardening.

Ron knew Harry was mad, but he didn't care. He had to see her.

"Who is it?" Hermione said insistently, coming to the door. When she saw who it was, she almost dropped the glass she was carrying.

"Can I come in, by any chance?" Ron said, now getting a little angry himself.

"No," Harry said, glaring at Ron.

"I'm sorry, is this your flat?" Ron said, staring straight passed him at Hermione.

"Ron..c-come in." Hermione said.

"Hermione, this guy broke your heart. He left you," Harry said, looking at her incredulously.

"Don't you dare try to understand me!" Ron said, trying not to yell, but failing horribly

"Please, guys, just…let's all discuss it in here," Hermione said, trying to keep a fight from breaking out.

"Fine," Harry said.

"Fine," Ron agreed.

Ron was about to enter the flat when he heard a small voice. "Mommy, what's going on?"

Hermione turned around quickly as if she'd forgotten Emily was there. "Honey, go to your room. I'll get you in a second."

"Fine," Emily glanced curiously at the man at the door.

Ron stared after the girl with vibrant red hair as lustrous as his own. "Is she mine?" Ron asked while stepping into the flat.

"No, she's Fred's," Harry stated sarcastically.

Ron went and sat on Hermione's couch without being asked. "Look, I know you both are mad, but there are more important things at stake now."

"Mad? No, I'm beyond mad." Harry said, visibly seething.

"I have you tell you both something before you throw a tantrum at me."

"How dare you sit there and pretend that you know us anymore! You left all of us six years ago. You didn't even come back when Ginny-. Did you even know? Did you even care that your sister died!" Harry shouted.

"Harry, please, Emily is in the other room," Hermione said, trying to calm Harry down.

"Look, I just couldn't come back! Now I have to show you both something, and I am asking you both to trust me. Please, remember who I am, or was." Ron looked at them both, pleading with his eyes. Slowly he lifted his sleeve. There on his forearm was the dark mark.


	4. Explanations

"You have got to be kidding me," Harry said looking at Ron's arm with disgust.  
"Ron...why?" Hermione said, her eyes now shining with tears.  
"No, I didn't join them willingly." Ron said,trying to make them understand  
"You got captured again?" Hermione said, now sitting down next to Ron.  
"Well, no, see, I didn't tell you guys this when you brought me back six years ago. But they gave me that mark then. They were trying to turn me over. They figured that having the famous Harry Potter's best friend on their side would help." Ron explained.  
"So, why are you showing this to us now?" Harry asked.  
"Well, see, I wouldn't have even known about Ginny if I didn't have this." Ron continued, chancing a glance at Harry, who looked down at the mention of Ginny's name.  
"It grew brighter when she was taken in. So I decided to go into the dungeons which the death eaters used to inhabit and found out that they were still there. I thought I could find out some information. Luckily, everyone there was so excited about whatever was happening, no one noticed me. I saw you and Hermione in the final battle. But I also saw what you didn't. I saw where they killed Ginny." Tears were now shining in the eyes of all three of them. "I know that it seems impossible, but, Harry," Ron now looked at Harry, who stared back at him as though not even daring to hope, "I think that your daughter is still alive, if not Ginny herself."

* * *

"Ouch." Ginny said quietly.  
"What happened are you okay?" Draco said, stopping to look at her. "I'm fine, we have to keep going. Come on." Ginny walked in front of Draco, limping slightly and hoping that Draco wouldn't notice.  
"Gin, you're limping." Draco said, still standing in the same place.  
"No, I'm not." Ginny said through gritted teeth.  
"Ginny, sit down, you are going to hurt yourself more."  
Ginny obliged only after she felt herself getting dizzy. She sat down on a pile of boxes in front of a dark and broken window. They were in an alley, making their slow progress towards Harry.  
"I still don't understand why we can't apparate there." Ginny said as Draco lifted the ankle that was hurting her and examined it.  
"I told you, we can, just not yet." Draco rotated the ankle slowly without taking his eyes off it as he answered Ginny.  
"And, of course, it's safer to go walking down dark alleyways next to abandoned buildings." Ginny mocked.  
"Of course," Draco said, not really paying attention.  
Without saying another word, Draco got out his wand and tapped Ginny's ankle twice. "That should do it for now. When we get back to Harry and everyone, I'm sure Hermione can whip up something better."  
Ginny stood up and tested her weight on the ankle. She could walk without wincing now. Ginny felt herself get dizzy again and sat back down.  
"Draco, did you bring any food?" Ginny asked, looking up at him. He was now standing and looking around. "What is it?" Ginny asked.  
"I thought I heard something." Draco answered softly. He reached into his small backpack and brought out a tuna sandwich. Ginny wrinkled her nose at it. "Hey," Draco said, mock offended. "This is good stuff," Ginny reluctantly took the sandwich and bit into it hungrily, finishing it in four un-ladylike bites.   
"Alright," Draco said, "I think it may be safe to apparate now. Just one more thing," Draco waved his wand and Ginny's hair was red again. "Don't want to scare anybody." Draco turned around and looked around the alleyway once more. Just then, two strong arms came through the glassless window behind Ginny, pulling her through. She barely uttered a sufficient enough scream for Draco to turn around again. He ran to the window and tried to look through it, but all he saw was a red light, and he was out.

* * *

"Wait, you're not making any sense," Harry said to Ron. "You just said you saw where she was killed."  
"That's the point," Ron said trying his best to convey what he meant. "I saw it, I wasn't supposed to. They were putting on a very lame show for whoever may be watching. They thought you were watching, Harry. They didn't think I was."  
"And what did you see that I wouldn't have been able to see?"  
"What anyone who spent copious amounts of time around Hermione would see."  
Hermione didn't know whether to be offended or pleased.  
"They were using a very advanced sleeping potion, the draught of living death. The git, Snape, mentioned it in our first year, remember? Asphodel and Wormwood? One night, Hermione was going off on one of her usual shoving-textbooks-into-my-head tangents and mentioned its effects" Ron said

"Exciting relationship you guys had." Harry laughed slightly to lighten the mood.  
"It was in context!" Hermione said, going red.  
"Yeah, Anyway," Ron continued, "I knew a lot about it. So when I saw Ginny, I knew immediately that she wasn't dead. She was strong enough to fend off an ordinary sleeping potion if she really wanted to, that's why they had to use that one. I went back recently, and what I found out then is why I came back now."  
"Why didn't you tell us that she wasn't dead then?" Harry demanded.  
"I figured you would save her and everything would be fine. I heard how you guys saved the world and it didn't say anything about her. I didn't know. But listen, I went back to their dungeons and they were very excited. I kept a low profile so I wouldn't be recognized. I found out that Ginny's hiding out somewhere and that they have your daughter. They've had her all her life, three years. I think that they're trying to turn her." As Ron said this there came a very insistent knock on the door. Harry and Ron glanced at each other then at Hermione.  
"I'm not expecting anyone," Hermione said with a roll of her eyes.  
Ron and Harry went to the door and opened it, careful to keep their wands on it at all times. It was Draco. Harry lowered his wand, but Ron kept it trained on Draco's face.  
"What are you doing here, Malfoy?"  
"Save your breath, Weasley," Draco said, stepping into the apartment. Hermione gave him a hug and Harry looked at him with decently kind eyes.  
"What is going on here?" Ron demanded.  
"While you were running off and breaking hearts, I was here. So lower your bloody wand," Draco said to Ron.  
Then he turned to Harry, "I saw Ginny, we...we were coming here. We were about to apparate but someone grabbed her and stunned me. As soon as I came to, I apparated here. She was supposed to keep quiet or they would kill Lily, that's what she told me. I told her that she should come here with me and we would sort things out. I didn't tell her this, but I think that if they wanted to kill Lily, they would have done it already."  
"Yeah, that's what I was thinking. They probably would have killed Ginny if they wanted to, instead of risking the chance of her telling someone. We have to find out what's going on here, and we have to get her back." Harry said.  
"Well, I can probably take you to where I got in from," Ron stated.  
"Alright, that's a good start, but we need a plan." Harry said.  
"Why can't we just go in and snatch her up? By the sounds of it, we have two death eaters here. One of them less conspicuous then the other." Draco said looking at Ron.  
"The problem is that Ron risked a lot even going in there twice. The chances are greater if both of you go in. Someone is bound to recognize Draco. And I'm pretty sure that Ron won't get lucky again," Hermione reasoned  
"And there's no way no one will recognize Potty, here, " Draco added.

"So, how do we do it?" Harry asked, "Cause no matter what, we are going in there."  
"I have an idea," Hermione said timidly.  
"What is it?" Ron was concerned. He noticed the look that Hermione had on.

"You're not going to like it," Hermione answered.


End file.
